


flex for me (and i'll bend for you)

by tigerlo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry?, Smut, and like a tiny bit of plot but mostly just sex, i don't even think there's any angst - just sex, i'm not kidding this is mostly just sex, strap-on sex at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: after being held apart for so long, erin and jillian can't keep their hands off each other.orthe ‘lets go straight to hell’ strap-on epic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone actually requested this in the comments of one of my other fics (AlphaGem I think it was you) and once the idea started moving in my head I couldn't not write it down.
> 
> So here I present you all with an enormous smut piece, with like a *tiny* bit of plot (like it's barely there). My love-letter to the magnificence that is 'Ada Lovelace' if you will. A little lighthearted relief after the monster ljthebard and I just finished, and in almost complete contrast to everything else I've written for this pairing. 
> 
> Oh, and I apologise in advance for any errors. I did try and proof this a few times but it's late blah blah.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> xx

 

 

-

 

The last few months have been more heated than Jillian could ever have imagined.

 

Not in the typical, aggressive ‘everything you say makes me want to scream’ way, well maybe the screaming thing wasn't so far off, but not because they were arguing.

 

No, although that probably would have taken less of a toll on their bodies than this.

 

Because _this_ has been nothing short of insatiability.

 

Because _this_ was almost a tragedy of the most magnificent degree, wherein she and Erin had almost succumbed to the overwhelming tide of resistance between them.

 

Somehow though, by some fucking miracle Jillian refuses to label destiny, because that seems too insignificant to describe the magnitude of this bond between them now, they had managed to come together.

 

And since then, they hadn't stopped.

 

Coming together, that is.

 

And the thing is, Jillian's no stranger to a good rumble in the sack, could even modestly call herself a connoisseur of the female form, but even _she's_ never had it as good as this.

 

Because this **,** _god,_ this is something else entirely.

 

This is sex between busts and sex in the shower and sex at one am because they both happen to roll over and wake each other up, and it's the most incredible thing Jillian has ever had the pleasure of partaking in, her entire life.

 

The pure weight of her attraction to Erin had almost guaranteed an excellent experience, but the significance of the connection between them has added an entirely new dynamic to sex.

 

It sounds ridiculous but sometimes Jillian feels like they can read each other's minds, _that's_ how in sync they are.

 

Somehow she knows when to push faster or curl her fingers deeper, and Erin's the same.

 

She knows when to pull back, to leave Jillian desperate and shaking before moving in, or when to add another finger, or how to twist them _just_ so.

 

And honestly, it's so amazing sometimes Jillian's waiting to be served with the price for all of this because it feels like it's too good to be true without some earth-shattering consequences.

 

But then she remembers what they've been through to get to this point, how much blood they've both spilt and how much damage their hearts had to take, and she remembers that _this_ is their prize.

 

Jillian remembers that they've paid their debt to the universe in tears and heartbreak and the crushing fear of knowing what they _could_ have had, when they didn't think they were going to get it.

 

So the universe can go fuck itself, and she and Erin will keep fucking each other, and they'll get to live happily ever after because they've suffered _enough_.

 

-

 

Jillian worries in the beginning that it might wane, this thing between them, that it can't possibly be sustainable forever because every time she looks at Erin she wants to tear her clothes off and have her right then and there, but the weeks become months and the wanting _never_ stops.

 

-

 

She's also worried that this wouldn't be _enough_ for Erin, because while Jillian knows she's been attracted to women for a while, this is the first time she's actually acted on those feelings, and this is also the first time she's ever been in a relationship missing a certain appendage.

 

And Erin's never given her a reason to believe this is nothing short of _everything she's ever going to need_ for the rest of her life, but Jillian doesn't want her to feel like she's missing out.

 

So she decides to make a little game of this.

 

Because they've got a few toys now and while Erin’s shy with them, she's getting braver, and if Jillian does this the way she has planned in her head, Erin won't need to do much at all.

 

-

 

Some days, Jillian is thankful as hell that Erin had kept her own apartment after they'd all half-moved into the fire station, because as much as she loves Abby and Patty, there are some things they _really_ don't need to be privy too.

 

And the two of them doing it on every available surface is one of those things.

 

They've almost been caught a couple of times now, because Jillian hadn't been over exaggerating when she said they'd been at it _everywhere_ and sometimes she just wants to take her time, and she loves it when she can get Erin to be **loud** and the only place they can do that at the firehouse is on the roof.

 

So that's how they find themselves kicking the door to Erin's apartment open on a Friday night after drinks with the others.

 

Because Erin hadn't been able to keep her hands of Jillian under the table at the bar, and they've been that busy with busts that it's been at least a week since they've had the time to go slow.  

 

She'd never thought of Erin as a particularly sexual person, touchy - yes, and sexy - absolutely, but Jillian has always thought she would have had a hint of vanilla in her blood.

 

But the steel solidity of the bond that they've discovered between each other has made her _bold_.

 

And Jillian had worried that she might have come on too strong in the beginning, because once they'd finally bowed to the pull between them, Jillian just couldn't keep her hands off Erin.

 

It wasn't even a conscious thing for the most part.

 

She'd reach for Erin in her sleep, and her hand would find the curve of Erin's shoulder blade as they stood in front of the whiteboard, and if they were within two feet of each other she couldn't _not_ search for contact, and she was worried that it might be too much.

 

But Erin _matched_ her, touch for touch.

 

She would hold her hand out without looking, the song in her blood singing at Jillian's proximity, or wind her fingers into the hair at the nape of Jillian’s neck.

 

And Jillian _loved_ it.

 

They craved each other every second of every day, and they'd spent the better part of the last seven days stealing quick moments together.

 

So when Erin's fingers hadn't left her leg the entire dinner, had only moved higher and higher, Jillian hadn't wasted a second in getting them home.

 

Sometimes after a week like this they'd take their time, go **deep** and _slow_ but tonight is not one of those nights.

 

Erin's hands close around the column of her neck as Jillian shoves her up against the door, **hard** , and Jillian feels like her skin is on fire.

 

They're already breathless, their lips swollen and eyes black before they even get past the kitchen, and Jillian doesn't know how much longer she can wait.

 

She knows Erin can feel it too, can feel the tension and heat rolling off them both like a furnace and she tears her lips away from Jillian's neck with an audible moan after a few seconds.

 

“Jill, I know it's been a week but I don't want to go slow. I need you to….”

 

“I know.”

 

_A kiss._

 

“I know. Me too.”

 

“Bed?”

 

“Bed.”

 

-

 

She doesn't waste anytime getting Erin bare, tears roughly at the buttons on her pretty white shirt and listens as they clatter against the wooden floor boards, the only other noise in the room beyond their uneven breathing.

 

“Sorry babe, I'll buy you another….”

 

“I don't care, just don't _stop_.”

 

Erin in tweed on a grumpy day turns her on like nothing else in the world, but Erin, chest heaving with lust, is just about the hottest thing Jillian's ever seen and she actually growls when she moves back in to bite roughly at the soft skin of Erin’s throat.

 

Erin’s fingers wind through Jillian's hair and tug, loosening the pins holding it up as she tips her head back and bares her neck fully to Jillian.

 

Erin's hands pull blindly at Jillian's clothes and they break apart for a desperate breath as she pulls Jillian's tee off, finally leaving them in their underwear.

 

Jillian’s in plain black cotton briefs, and Erin's in a lacy grey set and _god_ , how hadn't Jillian noticed that this morning.

 

“I got dressed in the bathroom, remember? I knew we'd never get anywhere if you saw this earlier. I wanted it to…. _Jesus_ Jill….be a surprise.”

 

“I like.”

 

“You like?”

 

“I _love_. But right now it's just in the way.”

 

She reaches behind Erin, flicking the clasp off easily before throwing it behind them.

 

Jillian turns and looks at Erin then, properly for the first time since they burst through the front door, and almost goes weak at the knees.

 

Her hair is messy and her cheeks are flushed and she looks positively delicious, but it's more than that.

 

Because they still for a few seconds and Jillian can feel Erin's pulse beat in her own heart.

 

She feels time heave two heavy beats through her skin before it stops completely and the air stills between them.

 

Erin smiles at her, soft and light and she strokes her fingers gently through Jillian's hair as their souls breathe a sigh in relief and they say _I love you_ and _I know_ in the quiet hollow.

 

But then Erin's mouth turns up at the corner, and Jillian feels her fingers close over her scalp, Erin’s nails scratching deliciously and she moves again.

 

She slides her hands down Erin's sides to settle on her hips, and then she spins Erin around like a ballerina back towards the bed.

 

The arc is graceful and beautiful, and it looks to Jillian like a move Erin's spent her entire life practising, because she reaches out at the last second before she shifts the weight from one foot and she pulls Jillian to her as they fall into bed together.

  


-

  


This is how Erin likes her best, on top and pushing her down into the mattress with the weight of her hips, and Jillian can't help but roll them heavily just to watch the way Erin's mouth falls open in a moan beneath her.

 

The sight is enough to make her bones _ache_ with want, and her mouth is back on Erin's neck in the next second.

 

Her hands move from Erin's hips, trace a light path up her sides and over her ribs where they settle just below her breasts.

 

She arches up into Jillian's touch but Jillian shifts her hands just out of the way before they make any sort of satisfying contact.

 

Erin moans in disappointment as she falls back into the bed.

 

She's still leaning low over Erin so it's not a stretch for Erin to lean up and whisper into Jillian's ear.

 

“If you don't touch me I'm going to touch myself Jill. And if I start, you won't be allowed to.”

 

Jesus, that's one thing they haven't done yet and the thought of watching Erin get herself off sends a heavy throb straight to the junction of Jillian's thighs.

 

“Maybe later,” she says, and she means it because _that_ particular picture is just too good to pass up on.

 

Jillian turns her head to take Erin's earlobe between her teeth as she skims her hands up and palms her breasts roughly.

 

“For now though, I want to be the one to make you scream, alright?”

 

“ _God_ Jill, _yes_.”

 

She pauses then, leans back to burn the image of Erin coming to pieces beneath her, and she knows that now’s as good a time as any to bring up her little plan, because Erin's always more at peace with her true desires when she's mad with lust.

 

Jillian stills and moves her hands up, one resting over Erin's heart as the other traces the line of her neck.

 

“I've got an idea. About something I want to try. A little game I want to play. It's not crazy, but it's not something we've done before. Would that be alright?”

 

Erin's eyes flutter open at the softness in Jillian's voice and she frowns slightly in question.

 

“The uh….toy we bought that we haven't used yet, I'd like to break it in. Just that. _For now_.”

 

The weight of possibility behind Jillian's words seems to sink through Erin's skin and Jillian watches as a new blush runs up her chest to settle prettily on her cheeks, before Erin bites her lip in agreement and anticipation.

 

“Trust me?”

 

_A nod._

 

“Always.”

 

“Good. Close your eyes for me?”

 

She waits until Erin's eyes flutter closed again before she moves, pulling the box out from under the bed.

 

It is a new harness, but the hardware's mostly the same and this is in no way her first rodeo so it's only a few seconds before she's back, kneeling by the side of the bed.

 

She runs her fingertips along the inside of Erin's thigh.

 

“I'll lead, but you tell me if you want me to….”

 

“Jill?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hurry up and touch me or you’re going to miss your chance.”

 

Jillian smiles slyly at that, because a turned on Erin is an impatient Erin.

 

“You might regret that in a few minutes babe. Now, don't open your eyes until I say so.”

 

She crawls back up Erin's body, settling over her hips, letting the toy rest on Erin's stomach and watches as Erin quivers beneath her.

 

Jillian threads her fingers through Erin's, picking up her hands and bringing them above her head to curl around the bed frame.

 

“I think you're going to want to hold on.”

 

They had slowed the pace in moving from room to room, but now Jillian's pulse is roaring through her veins and the sight of Erin beneath her, _for_ her, is just too much.

 

And suddenly she is _starving_.

 

Jillian watches as Erin reacts to what she can only imagine is a look of pure hunger pass over her face, Erin’s hands flexing beautifully around the frame above her in response.

 

Erin looks at her and the look of tenderness is long gone, replaced by something _dangerous_ and she bites her bottom lip as she sets Jillian on fire once more.

 

“Do your worst.”

 

-

 

It surprises her in the end, just how much Erin takes.

 

-

 

She doesn't bother with a gentle touch, not this time.

 

Her hands move over Erin’s body like they're claiming her, and it's easily the best sex they've had to date.

 

She takes her time getting Erin ready, teasing with her fingers and her mouth, leaving a pretty collage of pink and purple in her wake.

 

Her teeth close hard around Erin's neck, and her short nails rake down her stomach, and Erin's hands only tighten around the bed. Never once moving from it.

 

They're white-knuckled sure, but Jillian can't help but admire her stubbornness, because she isn't sure even _she_ would have been able to keep them there.

 

-

 

When she finally slides her hand between Erin's legs, she's _dripping_ wet and Jillian can't stop the moan falling between her own lips at the sensation.

 

“What did you fucking expect, Jill? You're driving me crazy.”

 

She just smiles against the skin of Erin's breast as she slides two fingers in, hard and unforgiving.

 

She wouldn't have been quite so forward normally, but there's something about Erin, strung out like this, that just makes her want to _take_.

 

She moves so deep and so fast, filling Erin almost instantly that it takes her breath away, hard enough for Jillian to pause in concern.

 

“Keep _fucking_ going,” Erin grits out between clenched teeth. “Or I'm going to scream.”

 

Jillian smiles dangerously in the space between them in response.

 

“Promise?”

 

-

 

She slides in a third a few strokes later, and Jillian's pretty sure the neighbours across the road can hear Erin’s moan.

 

-

 

Jillian never ceases to marvel at how beautiful they must look together because sometimes it feels like they make _art_ with their bodies.

 

Because she pushes, and Erin pulls, and they move so seamlessly it feels like a ballet.

 

-

 

“Tell me Er. I want you to tell me what you want.”

 

“Oh, _god_.”

 

“Uh-uh. Use your words.”

 

“ **Fuck me** Jill, _please_.”

 

-

 

So she does.

 

-

 

She settles between Erin’s legs and lines herself up, pushing home in one long thrust.

 

She fills Erin, and their hips settle together closer than darkness wrapped around a star, and Erin lets out a moan that Jillian will never _ever_ forget.

 

-

 

“Oh my _god_ Jill.”

 

“Tell me when I can start to move.”

 

“Not just yet, _Jesus_.”

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Good, _fuck_ , I'm so good. I just want to remember.”

 

“Don't worry babe. I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget.”

 

-

 

Erin doesn't last long.

 

Jillian moves her hips like the toy is an extension of her body, and she puts her full weight behind every thrust.

 

Erin's hands scratch deep lines into her back and Jillian throws her own head back in a low moan because it's _so good,_ and nothing is sexier than when Erin just throws her whole body into it.

 

Erin's legs wrap around Jillian's waist and she frowns for a second because she can't get her hand between them like this, and Erin normally can't come from penetration alone.

 

There's something different about tonight though, so Jillian drops her head and brings a nipple firmly between her teeth and Erin falls apart.

 

-

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Oh my _god_.”

 

-

 

She collapses on top of Erin after, and she's about to move when Erin's hands grab at her shoulders.

 

“Not yet. I just want you to…. I don't want you to _move_ yet.”

 

“Sure you're ok?”

 

“God, better than. It's just nice, feeling you inside me with your weight on top of me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Hey, this wasn't because you were worried that I missed…. _that_ , right?”

 

“No.”

 

_A beat._

 

“Maybe a little. I mean part was just because I've been _dying_ to do that since we got together, but I don't know. I just don't want you to feel like you're missing anything.”

 

“I could live the rest of my life with nothing but your hands and your mouth, and I would still die the happiest person in the world. I want you to tell me you know that.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Positive Jill. _This_ is just an added bonus. A big one at that, Jesus. I wasn't expecting it to be so big.”

 

“I do have small fingers, and I suppose it's been awhile since you've….”

 

“True.”

 

They're still for a while and Jillian counts the beats of Erin’s heart, committing the sound to memory while Erin’s breathing returns to normal under her.

 

“That was incredible. What got into you?”

 

“I dunno. I missed you I think. I guess I wanted to make sure you'd have a bit in reserve if we have to go another week like that.”

 

“God forbid.”

 

“I know right?”

 

Jillian stretches out slightly on top of Erin, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the tension there, built up from a week spent _watching_ but not **touching**.

 

The simple movement sends a new shudder through Erin where she's still pinned underneath Jillian, who's still inside her.

 

“Again?”

 

Jillian's voice is pleasantly curious, her eyebrow quirking as she runs the tips of her fingers feather light across Erin's bare nipples.

 

“ _Again_.”

 

-

 

The music is loud and the lights are dim and Jillian can't take her mind away from Erin's firm grip on her upper thigh.

 

They're squeezed into a booth at one of their local bars and it's packed, which is working beautifully because the booth they did manage to get is so small Erin's just about sitting on her lap.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Jillian isn't a loud person. Her external environment is sure, but she isn’t. Not so much.

 

She surrounds herself with bangs and loud music because her head is a busy place sometimes, and the noise just _helps_.

 

So that's why a crowded bar doesn't upset her delicate sensibilities, because loud is familiar and comforting, and it gives her an opportunity to sit back and watch.

 

Which is exactly what she's doing now.

 

She's sitting with her arm around Erin's shoulders, sipping a beer, while Erin and Abby have a robust discussion about their new book.

 

Patty however, doesn't seem to be enjoying the topic of conversation as much, and Jillian watches as she pushes herself up and out of the booth.

 

“Y’all are boring. Holtzy come and help me with the drinks will you?”

 

She grins back to Patty’s distinct lack of tact and turns her body to try and squeeze past Erin as she follows.

 

Erin just reaches out a hand in acknowledgment as Jillian moves, and Erin almost misses it but Jillian turns her hips at _just_ the right moment for Erin's hand to glance past the slight bulge hidden by her loose pants.

 

Erin recognises it for what is immediately, of course she does, and her head whips round as the conversation with Abby comes to an abrupt pause.

 

Erin doesn't say anything, just looks up at Jillian with disbelief and, a second later, arousal.

 

Jillian doesn't say anything either, just winks at Erin before moving after Patty quickly leaving a speechless Erin in her wake.

 

“What the hell was that about?” She hears Abby ask behind her, but Erin's reply is swallowed by the sound of the music around them.

 

When she gets to the bar Patty's already ordered, and Jillian throws her card on the bar beating Patty to it with a smirk.

 

“This one’s mine Patty-cakes.”

 

“Oh, hey Holtz. I didn't see you there.”

 

It's one of the regular bartenders. The one with a reasonable sized crush on her and no issue repeatedly hitting on her, despite the fact that the woman can't _not_ know she and Erin are together now.

 

“Evening,” she says in response, polite but not giving anything else away.

 

“Don't suppose you'll let me buy a drink yet?”

 

“This one's all yours, girl,” Patty says, thumping her on the back as she heads back over to their table.

 

She turns her head, manages to mumble out a _‘traitor’_ under her breath that Patty definitely hears before she turns back to the waitress.

 

Jillian catches Erin's gaze at the last second. She hasn't stopped her conversation with Abby this time but Jillian knows she's paying more attention to her than her body language is letting on.

 

“Is that a yes?” The bartender asks again, her hand reaching out across the bar.

 

She is beautiful. Jillian would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't.

 

And truthfully, before now she would have been _just_ Jillian's type.

 

But now she's been shown what the alternative is like, and she's tasted the sun on Erin's skin, and _nothing_ will ever compare to that.

 

She would never, in any world, ever do anything to hurt Erin. But _jealous_ Erin is a **rough** Erin, and Jillian smiles as she sees the rest of the evening spreading itself out before her.

 

She turns back to the bartender, full charm mode on, and gently takes the woman's hand off her own.

 

“You see that woman over there? Dark hair, scowling at you like she's trying to make you melt from across the room? I love her. Truly, madly, deeply. Like, gonna marry her and spend the rest of my life disgustingly happy with her. So unfortunately I won't be able to accept your very kind offer, now or in the future. Savvy?”

 

The bartender frowns in reply.

 

“Her?”

 

“Her.”

 

“If that's what does it for you.”

 

“It does. It really _really_ does.”

 

She gives the woman one last wink before she scoops up her card and makes her way back over, not looking back.

 

She can feel the jealousy practically radiating off Erin when she slides back beside the booth, half folding herself over Erin as she reaches over to pull the jug of beer towards her.

 

“How's your new friend?” Erin asks coolly.

 

“Persistent,” Jillian says vaguely, and Abby catches her eye over Erin's head.

 

Abby gives her a _‘what the hell are you doing’_ look as she watches Erin's hands tighten around her glass.

 

She watches as the red creeps up Erin's chest, blossoming beautifully under the high neck of her dress as Erin grits her teeth together and closes her hand around Jillian's wrist.

 

“Jillian, a word?”

 

This is all just going wonderfully according to plan, and Jillian can't stop the smile spreading over her face.

 

“I’d stop grinning if I were you, baby,” Patty says with a laugh as Erin drags her roughly away from the table and out the back door.

 

The night air is cool in contrast to the stuffy warm heat of the bar and she takes a second to draw a deep breath into her lungs before Erin grabs her by the front of her jacket and shoves her against the wall of the building.

 

The stone is rough at her back but she doesn't care because Erin's just _dripping_ with rage and they're almost nose-to-nose, and Jillian doesn't think she's ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What the hell was what, my love?”

 

“Oh _gosh_ Jillian, where do I even start? With the fact that you're wearing a strap-on under your pants, or that little display at the bar?”

 

“The strap-on I'll take the punishment for but the bar’s not on me babe, and you know it.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Come on Er, you know it wasn't.”

 

There's a beat between them and Erin softens slightly.

 

“God, I'm sorry Jill. I'm not even a jealous person. It's just…. sometimes I still can't believe you picked _me_ when you have people like _her_ hitting on you every time we're out.”

 

“Well I did pick you, remember. And you picked me too.”

 

She watches some of the fight go out of Erin then, her hands softening at Jillian's front.

 

“You did.”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

It happens so fast Jillian's worried she might have missed it, but Erin's body _changes_ against her the next second and she knows she didn't misread _anything_.

 

“You're **mine**.”

 

Erin's words are heavy, and her fingers curl in Jillian's clothes again, and she looks at Jillian like she's going to destroy her with her bare hands right here in the alley way.

 

Jillian nods in the affirmative as she speaks and she reaches out and pulls Erin's hips flush to hers, so there's no way to miss the insinuation.

 

“I'm yours.”

 

Erin's mouth falls open beautifully and she leans forward to whisper in Jillian's ear.

 

“Show me.”

 

-

 

Their hands scramble at their clothes, not to remove them completely, just to reveal _enough_ skin to satiate the burning in their veins.

 

They're rough, and they tear things, and when Jillian finally gets her hand under Erin's bra, Jillian can feel Erin’s resultant moan in her own lungs.

 

-

 

Erin’s mouth latches onto Jillian's neck, and she gasps as Erin’s teeth bite and her lips pull and she can feel the blood vessels bursting beneath the skin, rejoicing at Erin’s possession.

 

-

 

Erin's hands pull at the hem of her own dress, dragging it up her thighs before they move to the belt around Jillian's waist.

 

Their eyes meet and it's like they've been submerged under water, because everything _quiets_ for a few seconds and they still against each other.

 

“I love you.”

 

“You too, Er. Forever.”

 

Jillian says the words, and tastes the meaning on her tongue, and the infinite possibility of their future sweeps its arms open before them, and they smile for a beat before they let the heat _consume_ them.

 

-

 

“You sure?”

 

“Do you really need to ask?”

 

“Fine. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes. _God_ yes.”

 

-

 

Honestly, Jillian's always wanted to fuck someone against the side of a building and she never thought in a million years that she'd ever talk Erin into doing this but _god_ , she's glad she did.

 

Jillian's fingers slide under the band of Erin’s underwear, pulling them down her thighs as one of Erin’s legs slides around the curve of Jillian's hips, her dress rucked up around her waist.

 

Erin's gaze is fixed on the toy between their bodies and Jillian's mouth falls open in a silent moan as she watches Erin guide it towards her, not interested in the slightest at any sort of foreplay, before she grabs roughly at Jillian's hips with her other hand and _pulls_.

 

Erin’s more than wet enough, Jillian _had_ checked beforehand but **god** , watching her take the full length inside her with no warm up makes Jillian almost come on the spot.

 

“Jesus, Er. That was….are you….?”

 

“ _Move_ Jillian. **Now**.”

 

Jillian smiles wickedly as she lunges in for Erin's neck, and she sees a look flicker across Erin’s face, part panic, part pure lust as she leans into whisper.

 

“Be careful what you wish for.”

  


-

  


Jillian drives the air out of her lungs with the next thrust.

 

-

 

“Do I have to gag you? Christ Er, there's no _way_ they can't hear this inside.”

 

“I don't _care_.”

 

“God I love it when you're loud. In that case, let's give those pretty little lungs a work out, huh?”

 

-

 

“I feel like we're going to break through this fucking wall.”

 

“I've done worse with less.”

 

“Thank god it's brick, _Christ_ Jillian.”

 

-

 

Their hips and back and shoulders will be littered with bruises tomorrow because they're crashing together and against the stone like their lives depend on it.

 

Jillian can feel every laboured breath of Erin's resonate back through the stars above them, and she's never felt anything so beautiful in her life.

 

-

 

At some point she hooks her arms under both of Erin’s thighs, lifting her completely off the ground.

 

The angle is deeper and Erin gasps at the new sensation, her hands winding tightly through Jillian's hair.

 

Jillian knows she's close, can feel her teetering on the edge, but simple penetration doesn't seem to be doing the trick tonight.

 

She leans in, bites Erin's earlobe, sucking it between her teeth.

 

“Touch yourself. I want to do this together.”

 

Erin's head falls back heavily. She loosens her hands in Jillian's hair, one winding around Jillian's neck to hold herself upright as the other slides between their bodies.

 

Jillian can feel Erin frantically moving against her stomach and it's delicious.

 

Jillian puts her body behind the last few thrusts, determined to throw Erin off the precipice she's hovering on, and she feels the orgasm building in Erin’s body a second later.

 

It starts in her hips and they shudder under Jillian, her movements becoming more erratic as she loses herself to the sensation overtaking her body like a spell.

 

She risks moving a hand from where it's looped under Erin’s ass, thinking she can't have much left in her, and she traces the line of Erin’s jaw gently.

 

Her eyes are shut tight in ecstasy, but they flutter open at Jillian's touch.

 

Jillian pushes harder, lifts Erin’s hips so she comes down on a slightly different angle, and then it's all over.

 

Erin's eyes go wide as the toy hits a different, _deep_ part of her and she comes, **hard**.

 

She doesn't make a noise, her mouth open in a soundless scream and her whole body shakes as Jillian moves _once_ , _twice_ , as she helps bring Erin down slowly.

 

Erin slackens around her and Jillian leans in, pushing them both into the wall to help balance Erin's weight until she's strong enough to stand.

 

“Do I even want to know how you got so good at that?”

 

“Oh, babe. I've never been a novice, but this is you. It's _us_.”

 

-

  


Watching each other in action had always been a turn on for both of them, but there was something about today that had made Jillian want to push Erin down in the back of the car and eat her alive, regardless of the others in the front.

 

To be fair though, Jillian had been reasonably turned on from the start.

 

They had adapted their uniforms to suit the warmer weather, still with long bottoms but with a lighter overall-strapped top.

 

They'd throw an old tee or singlet underneath in an attempt to find some reprieve from the heat and it worked for the most part, the surface area of the uniform still managing to catch the majority of the slime.

 

One of the big bonuses of lugging the enormous packs around was that they had all developed a reasonable amount of musculature and Erin, already slim, had developed arms that now made Jillian weak at the knees.

 

So, this combined with the short sleeves, and the fact that Jillian had wound one of her bandanas through Erin’s hair to hold it back from her face in the heat, had been a dangerous combination from the beginning.

  


-

  


The ghosts, two class fours, hadn't even been that dangerous just immensely difficult to neutralise.

 

And they had taken a distinct liking to Erin from the onset.

 

The four had split up inside the old abandoned school hall where the ghosts, deceased headmistresses in strict plain looking garb, had both flown straight at Erin.

 

Patty and Jillian had managed to get a beam around one, holding it back, while Abby had thrown a grenade stunning the other to give she and Erin a chance to try and pin that one down.

 

After a solid hour they had finally managed to catch one of the women, and as soon as the others were distracted for a second trying to force her into the containment unit, the other had made a beeline straight towards Erin.

 

Erin, on the other side of the hall had been waiting for this however, and when Jillian spun, ready to run over, Erin held a hand out authoritatively.

 

She had spoken to Jillian clearly and calmly, her arm stretched out before her, not taking her eyes off the ghost for a second.

 

“No. She's _mine_.”

 

The three of them waited, tensed and ready but Erin hadn't needed them at all.

 

The ghost had thrown itself full force towards Erin who had moved smoothly out of the way at the last second.

 

She had opened one of the mini ghost traps at her belt with a quick flick of the wrist and it had sucked the ghost, still confused at having missed Erin, into it easily.

 

The three of them had just stood there, stock still and speechless as Erin walked casually back over to them.

 

“Damn Erin, where the _hell_ did that come from?” Patty asked amazed.

 

“She wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to get her myself,” Erin shrugged. “Sorry, I didn't mean to come across so aggressive.”

 

“Don't apologise baby, bring it next time,” Patty laughed, clapping Erin on the back as they walked out towards the car.

 

Jillian had only been able to stand there like an idiot until Abby had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along with her.

 

“Come on Casanova. Try and keep your hands to yourself until we get home, ok?”

 

-

 

They'd pulled into the garage and Jillian had taken Erin by the hand without so much as a word to the other two, throwing her against the door as soon as they were upstairs.

 

-

 

“Jillian, don't you dare. The others are right downstairs.”

 

“Erin, baby. I don't care if they bring chairs and set up camp. I'm having you on that desk right now.”

 

“But….”

 

“No buts. Do you have any idea how hot it makes me watching you bust with _my_ weapons. It's like…. _god_ , I don't even know.”

 

“But they could come up at any second.”

 

“I know. So stop talking.”

 

“But Abby’ll kill us if she….”

 

“Erin, _darling_. Do you really think they're going to come up here after the way I dragged you in from the car. They're probably half way down the street with their fingers in their ears.”

 

Jillian can see Erin's resistance, balanced on a knife-edge.

 

She wants this as much as Jillian but she's hesitant, still bears the scars of a life lived _safe_.

 

Jillian softens her body against Erin’s for a second, trying a different tact.

 

“Don't tell me you don't want it too, _baby_.”

 

Her voice is like silk against the skin of Erin's throat and she can almost feel the flutter of Erin's pulse against her lips.

 

Erin doesn't move a muscle, so Jillian drags her mouth along the line of Erin’s jugular.

 

The touch itself is soft, but it lights the fuse in Erin’s bones and Jillian feels the exact moment the resistance in her melts away like snow in a furnace.

 

“We can be quick. I won't last long.”

 

Jillian's moving before the last word is even out of Erin's mouth, driving them backwards towards her desk.

 

“Atta-girl.”

 

They both tear at their clothing and manage to shed most of it by the time they make their way across the room, Erin looking down in amazement at Jillian's hips when they both peel her pants off.

 

Her fingers thread through the straps of the harness and she tugs, bringing their hips crashing together.

 

“On a _bust_ Jillian?” Erin says incredulously.

 

“Thought it would be a turn on, watching you and knowing I could fuck you senseless with this when we got home. And it was.”

 

“If I'd known you were wearing this I would've been useless.”

 

“That's why I didn't tell you, buttercup.”

 

Jillian pushes back the last few steps and Erin’s ass bumps into the end of the table.

 

Jillian throws an arm out, knocking everything off the desk and out of the way before grabbing Erin by the hips and hoisting her onto the end of the table so they can move up it lengthwise.

 

Erin crawls backwards, her elbows slipping on the stainless steel in her haste to move and Jillian's on Erin before she even gets the chance to draw in a quick breath, her lips closing around Erin's neck again.

 

Erin pushes herself up into her elbows, moving to unclasp her bra as Jillian's hands slip beneath the edge of her underwear on both sides.

 

“Leave it on,” Jillian moans, pushing Erin back down onto the table. “It's hot when you're still half dressed.”

 

“Fine,” Erin says, pulling at Jillian's crop top. “But I want this off.”

 

Jillian leans back just long enough to pull her bra off over her head and she leans back in, her fingers dragging the black cotton covering Erin torturously slowly down her legs.

 

When she looks down at Erin bare and waiting, Jillian actually moans as she takes in the sight.

 

Erin eyes are closed and her hands are above her head, clutching desperately at the edge of the table.

 

She bends a leg when she feels Jillian brush against her again and Jillian takes the opportunity, running her hand up and down the curve of Erin’s calf before placing open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs.

 

“Jill, _please_.”

 

Erin's moving impatiently against the table, pushing her hips up and into any contact her body can find with Jillian's.

 

“Patience is a virtue, Miss Gilbert.”

 

“If you don't touch me I’ll….”

 

“You'll what? Leave? Touch yourself? We both know that's not going to be _enough_.”

 

She leans in and without warning licks a bold stripe against Erin's centre.

 

Erin jumps, surprised by the contact.

 

“Oh my….”

 

“I'll fuck you through this table if you behave yourself Erin, I just want to have a little fun first.”

 

-

 

It's probably the hardest thing Jillian's ever done, not just climbing between Erin’s thighs, driving her hips home, but there's something about this that makes her want Erin to _work_ for it.

 

Because she knows the payoff will be unbelievable. For them both.

 

So Jillian moves slowly, her touches soft and light and not _enough_ , before she switches tact suddenly and moves **boldly** against Erin.

 

The combination must be absolutely torturous if the way Erin moves beneath her is anything to go by.

 

Her voice is loud and desperate, and if the others hadn't left immediately they'll sure as hell be gone now.

 

Because Erin's moans are echoing off the high walls of the top floor like a roar in a silent jungle, and Jillian can feel herself growing wetter and wetter with every gasp.

 

“You're doing _so_ good,” Jillian moans as she takes a breath and kisses against Erin’s centre again, her tongue sweeping down to glance lightly against Erin’s opening.

 

Her hands move up to palm at Erin’s breasts and she feels Erin start to shake at the double contact.

 

“Uh-uh. Not yet,” Jillian says as she pulls back. “Not like _that_.”

 

She leans down to kiss Erin roughly and when they break away Erin's breathing so raggedly Jillian's surprised she's actually still managing to draw in a clean breath.

 

“I'll do anything Jill. Anything. _Please_. I just need you.”

 

Jillian could draw this out, make Erin properly _beg_ , but she's that worked up herself she thinks they'll both be almost incoherent if they wait much longer.

 

She moves up, swipes her fingers through Erin spreading the wetness around until she's confident she can push in easily.

 

Jillian settles between Erin's legs, curls one of Erin’s legs up threading it around the back of her own thigh before lining herself up.

 

Erin shudders at the contact, the toy cool in spite of the heat of the room and the warmth between their bodies.

 

She winks at Erin as she dips the tip of the shaft in.

 

“Just because you asked so nicely.”

 

-

 

“ _Fuck_ Jillian.”

 

“Jesus it's hot when you swear.”

 

-

 

“Harder Jill, move _harder_. I don't care if it bruises.”

 

-

 

“Move your hips up and squeeze your thighs together. It'll feel tighter.”

 

“What do you…. _oh_.”

 

-

 

The steel of the table is warm under Jillian's flattened palms where they rest on either side of Erin's head.

 

Her hips are driving with a brutal force into Erin beneath her and Erin can only gasp in response, her breath catching every time Jillian pulls out and pushes back in.

 

For the most part, the harness doesn't provide a great deal of stimulation for Jillian at her end unless she's actually thrusting with it.

 

Given the right angle, the base will move against her own centre as she's moving into Erin but when they're like this, Jillian's always more concerned with getting Erin off.

 

She can deal with her own needs later.

 

Today though, Erin seems to have other plans.

 

She peels one hand off the table above them and snakes it down between their bodies sliding beneath the harness and Jillian's underwear.

 

Jillian's dripping wet and Erin's fingers slip roughly as her hips never cease moving.

 

It’s not _a lot_ , but it's a more consistent contact than the base of the toy, and it's almost enough to make Jillian forget what she's supposed to be doing.

 

She grits her teeth before sinking them into Erin's shoulder, and Erin gasps before she attempts to speak.

 

Her words are punctuated by each thrust and her breath is hot against Jillian's ear.

 

“Not.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Fair.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“I.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Haven't.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Made.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“You.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Come.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Once. _Jesus_.”

 

Jillian opens her mouth to utter a witty retort like ‘Jillian will do’, but Erin's fingers slip over her clit and her vision whites out.

 

It's so fucking hard, but she concentrates with every single cell in her body, her world narrowing in on their hips coming together and Erin's fingers sliding erratically against her.

 

“ _Christ_ Erin.”

 

Jillian moans and she knows they're both close, can feel their joint pleasure singing in the space between their bodies.

 

She moves up, captures Erin’s lips for a bruising kiss as she slams her hips home one last time, and they come apart together.

 

-

 

“Can you move?”

 

“Not a muscle. You?”

 

“Negative.”

 

“Jesus….that was…..”

 

“Above average?”

 

“I was going to say I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week, but yeah, that works too.”

 

“You wound me.”

 

“Come off it, Jill. You know you've probably bent an ass shaped bow into this table.”

 

“It'll be my proudest piece of work to date if I have. Are you ok though? We got a bit carried away.”

 

“Nothing a hot bath won't fix. Besides, I pushed you there.”

 

“I know. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Hotter than the busting.”

 

She collapses fully onto Erin then, letting her own chest rise and fall in sync with Erin’s own deep breathing.

 

“Tell me if I'm too heavy.”

 

“Uh-uh. It's perfect. God, I hope we get the day off tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to move.”

 

“We can call in sick. Spend the day in bed….”

 

“How on earth can you be thinking of that when you're literally still inside me?”

 

“Repeat those last three words back to yourself and you've got your answer babe.”

 

“You're insatiable.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“You don't worry this will ever wear off? That you'll get sick of me?”

 

“Never. You?”

 

“God no. How could that ever happen? You're the most spontaneous person I've ever met. You wore a strap-on to a ghost bust Jill. You need to warn me before you do that again by the way. I'll never be able to concentrate otherwise.”

 

“Actually, speaking of which, I'm about done with this little surprise game for now. But I've got one last thing I want to do with it.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Is it going to involve you wearing this outside of the bedroom again?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Of _course_ it does.”

 

-

 

Erin's so on edge in the days that follow, Jillian couldn't be happier she had let slip that there was something else she was planning.

 

She's constantly jumpy. Any time Jillian so much as brushes past her she just about shoots through the roof.

 

It doesn't help that Jillian, much to her own dismay, is totally withholding any sort of relief Erin might find with her as well.

 

She'd stumbled across the idea accidentally, after they'd been interrupted by Kevin the day after their little tabletop incident, and had decided to run with it.

 

Erin's not normally shy about what she wants but she's nothing short of blunt now, and Jillian's not giving her any room to move.

 

The others are getting ready to turn in for the night and Erin corners Jillian in the kitchen, pushing her up against the bench.

 

“Why aren't you touching me?”

 

“Dunno? I enjoy torturing myself as well as you?”

 

“That's crap. Something's up. I can feel it on you. What is it? Does this have anything to do with your little plan?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Well let me get something straight from my end. If you continue to torture me like this now, I'll find some way, some _highly_ inventive way to pay you back. It might not be next week or next month, but I'll teach you not to fuck with me again.”

 

“ _Oh_ , dirty mouth. Nice try, but that not even that'll do it for me today babe. I've got _plans_.”

 

They're interrupted by Abby and Patty coming back into the room, clearing their throats loudly to announce their presence.

 

Erin's that hot up and pissed off that she doesn't even move when they come into view, just locks her hands on either side of Jillian's hips and turns her head.

 

“I will not tell y’all again. No sex in the kitchen.”

 

“Don't worry Patty,” Erin grits out between clenched teeth. “Jillian and I were just having a little chat.”

 

“Well it looks like you're about to kill her with your bare hands. Anyway, are you guys on for this fancy dinner on Friday night?”

 

Jillian rolls her hips ever so subtly into Erin’s and she watches as Erin grits her teeth harder in response.

 

“What dinner?” Erin bites out.

 

“We told you the other day, remember? The Mayor’s hosting us and some others to celebrate his re-election.” Abby says, her eyes narrowing at the two of them suspiciously.

 

“Right,” Erin says nodding. “I must have forgotten.”

 

She looks to Jillian, obviously curious to see if she forgot as well.

 

Jillian does _everything_ she can to keep her face neutral, because Erin will catch on if she so much as sets one foot out of line here and gives her an inch.

 

Erin's turning her head when the corner of Jillian’s mouth turns up traitorously, and she slips.

 

Erin's eyes whip back and narrow immediately, but Patty interrupts them before she can interrogate Jillian.

 

“Get out of here will you, y’all are making me sick. Don't forget, eight pm. It's black tie so make sure you're dressed nice.”

 

-

 

Erin's hand closes round Jillian's wrist, dragging her up to their room but it doesn't do any good, she's locked down again.

 

“It's the dinner isn't it? That's your grand finale.”

 

_Silence._

 

“You're really not going to tell me? Even though I already know?”

 

_More silence._

 

“God you're a stubborn pain in the ass when you want to be. _Fine_. Suit yourself. You know you have to at least warm me enough to get me to actually agree to do anything, right?”

 

“Oh, trust me. _That_ won't be a problem.”

 

“Oh, _now_ you're talking.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“What makes you so sure of yourself, huh? What makes you think I won’t just tell you to get lost?”

 

“Erin. Baby. I know you. As soon as I tell you that we can't do something, you're on my ass until we do it. And I am telling you right now I won't be coming anywhere near that delicious body of yours before Friday. And it's Wednesday now. That's two and a half days. You'll be begging me by the second course.”

 

“Don't count on it.”

 

“Oh but it was _so_ good when you did it the other day.”

 

“You know what? Two can play at this Jillian Holtzmann. _Game on_.”

 

-

 

Jillian _had_ thought it was going to be relatively easy.

 

They'd gone a few days without touching each other before, and they hadn't turned into dust.

 

She'd taken everything into account. Except for Erin and her iron-clad will once she set her mind to something.

 

And damn, Erin could _play_.

 

She had almost reduced Jillian to a puddle of incoherent mush by lunch on Friday.

 

Erin had well and truly pulled out every single stop, every fucking card she had the power to play, and it had taken every ounce of Jillian’s willpower not to break.

 

To fall to her knees and show her throat in acquiescence and _beg_ to let Erin touch her.

 

She’d pulled out the top shelf lingerie yesterday and today, the blink and you'll miss it - scrap of silk kinds, and had taken her damn time getting dressed and undressed to give Jillian maximum exposure.

 

She'd spent the last two days practically glued to Jillian's side, her hands never moving away, constantly touching.

 

And to top it all off, Jillian had woken in the early hours of the morning to Erin bringing herself quietly but steadily to orgasm in bed beside her.

 

Just to spite her.

 

Jillian had rolled over groggily, wringing at her eyes incredulously as Erin had let out a shuddery breath before folding herself across Jillian's waist.

 

“Did you just….?”

 

“Well, if you're not going to do it for me? I've got needs Jill. Go back to sleep.”

 

-

 

She hadn't. Not a wink.

 

-

 

Jillian came down from the lab at lunch on Friday, frustrated and twitchy, completely unable to focus on anything.

 

She walked down the stairs to find Abby and Patty on the main floor a jumble of clothes spread out around them, evidently trying to decide on their outfit for dinner.

 

“Hey baby. What's up?”

 

“Have you seen Erin? I haven't seen her in hours.”

 

“She said she was going home to get ready, something about a surprise. We figured she'd already said goodbye.”

 

Jillian frowns and locks her jaw.

 

“Is everything alright with you two?” Abby asks uncertainly. “You've both been weird the last few days.”

 

“Rosy, Abs. Just _fucking_ rosy.”

 

“Are you sure? Because I don't want any drama tonight. I want you both on your best behaviour.”

 

“Don't worry. I don't think anything exciting is going to happen to _anyone_ tonight.”

 

With that she's off, stomping upstairs to get herself ready.

 

-

 

 _Right_ , Jillian thinks to herself as she pulls her own secret weapon out from its hiding place in the back of her wardrobe.

 

Two can play at this game indeed.

 

-

 

The tux had been an idea she’d had a while ago, not long after they had first gotten together.

 

Erin had mentioned something about always wanting to go to the ballet but never having a boyfriend who would sit through it because:

 

  1. they hated ballet



 

_and_

 

  1. they hated getting dressed up



 

Jillian had gone out and bought a suit the next day.

 

She hadn’t been in a rush to bring it out, knowing its time would come in due course, and as she unwraps it from the garment bag Jillian sends a silent prayer out into the universe that tonight had turned out to be that night.

 

The suit itself is pitch black and perfectly tailored to suit her body, there had to be some perks for working for the Mayor after all.

 

The pants are tight right the way down the leg and finish mid-calf. The jacket is a simple cropped blazer but Jillian doesn’t think she’ll bother with it beyond the initial formalities, instead focussing on what’s to go underneath it.

 

The white shirt is fitted as well and she tucks this into her pants before buttoning it right up to the top.

 

The only difficulty is getting the harness and the toy to sit reasonably flat.

 

The tightness of the pants helps, as does the darkness of the fabric but if someone stands too close or brushes up against her, it’s all over.

 

Eventually with a bit of manoeuvring and artful tucking, Jillian’s happy with the placement and deems the disguise suitable.

 

She’s about to tie a small black bowtie around her neck when she has a brainwave, fetching her tidiest looking pair of black suspenders to complete the ensemble.

 

Jillian straightens up, moving over to check her reflection in the mirror and she’s reasonably impressed with her own appearance.

 

She looks sleek, dapper and almost unrecognizable as the engineer who had walked into her room freshly showered an hour ago.

 

Her hair is down, falling damp over her shoulders and she’s about to start pinning it up when she has one last brainwave.

  


-

 

The three women arrive at town hall, and they’re shepherded off to the VIP table at the head of the room as soon as they enter.

 

The event is larger than Jillian had been expecting, there are easily fifty people milling around making small talk in the high-ceilinged room so it takes her a while to set eyes on the only person she’s actually interested in.

 

She finally spots a flash of _her_ brunette across the room, talking amicably as she rests her hand on a stranger's arm, laughing at a joke as the three of them approach the group.

 

“ _Damn_ , is that Erin?”

 

She turns at Patty’s voice and Jillian gets the first _good_ look at her.

 

The dress is black and the hem is knee length but the neck can only be described as plunging, and Abby actually has to pinch her arm to stop her staring.

 

Jillian watches her expression as Erin moves her body towards them, notes the way Erin fixes a look of nonchalance on her face before she turns, but it falters, just for a second when her eyes fall over Jillian’s body for the first time.

 

Her mouth drops open and a blush creeps up her chest settling on her cheeks, and while but she manages to fix her expression in the next second, the blush doesn’t move one bit.

 

Jillian watches as Erin’s gaze flicks down to her crotch, evidently trying to size up her plan for the evening, but the light in the room is dim and Jillian knows she can’t see anything as far away as she is.  

 

It takes Abby’s voice to shatter the hot silence strung out between them.

 

“God, you two are disgusting. Patty, come and get a drink with me.”

 

“My pleasure baby, my pleasure.”

 

The man at Erin’s shoulder attempts to continue their conversation but Erin has eyes for nobody but Jillian, and their bodies move towards one another like magnets in the second that follows his departure.

 

Erin does give herself the opportunity to look Jillian over properly then.

 

She takes in the jacket folded over Jillian’s shoulder and her fingers move up to trace the buttons of Jillian’s shirt. They slide under the edge of one of the suspenders before they settle in long blonde hair where it curls at Jillian’s shoulders.

 

“You look….”

 

“So do you.”

 

“Your hair…. I’ve never seen it like this before.”

 

“You’ve seen it down before Er.”

 

“Not like this. You look…. _beautiful_.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

 

They move closer, Erin’s hand settling possessively on the bend of Jillian’s hip where it’s cocked at an exaggerated angle.

 

She had planned a whole long protracted evening of torture, flaunting her body in front of Erin waiting for her to snap, but their eyes meet as their bodies touch and suddenly, like always, nothing else matters but them.

 

Erin bites her lip as her fingers stroke over the ridge of the harness hidden beneath Jillian’s pants.

 

When she looks up at Jillian her eyes are glassy and her cheeks are red, and it feels like the oceans have parted to grant them access to each other once more.

 

“Do you want to….go somewhere?” Erin asks, never once taking her eyes off Jillian’s mouth.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

-

 

They find a bathroom on the floor above that looks more like a private ensuite at a five star resort that a rest room at city hall which mercifully, also has a lock on the inside of the door.

 

Jillian might have decided against the string of punishments she had mapped out in her head for the evening, but it doesn’t mean for a second that she’s forgotten about Erin’s behaviour over the last forty eight hours, so she’s less than gentle when she finally pushes Erin, face first, against the inside of the door.

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through over the past few days Erin? _Any_ idea?”

 

“You deserved it,” Erin pants out as Jillian slides her hands up the outside of her thighs, sliding them around to the silky smooth skin on the inside as she moves up Erin’s body.

 

Erin gasps at the sensation, and then again deeper when she feels Jillian press roughly against her ass, the toy making an unmistakable impression between their bodies.

 

“I can’t _believe_ you managed to get that on underneath your pants.”

 

“There was no _way_ I was going to let this opportunity pass me by. Now, spread your legs.”

 

She can feel the fight pouring off Erin.

 

Can feel the desire to push back and throw Jillian against the opposite wall so strongly in the tension between her shoulders, but she doesn’t.

 

She just plants her hands on the wall in front of her and kicks her feet out to the side.

 

“I know you’re just dying to turn around and let me have it but we’re on my clock now Erin, and you’re just going to have to wait.”

 

It has exactly the desired effect Jillian is after.

 

Erin can’t help herself whipping around in Jillian’s arms in the second that follows, scowling heavily at Jillian as she sets her teeth in a locked grimace.

 

They’re still touching everywhere and the tension between them screams as the bonds binding them together burn in exertion as they both push towards the same end.

 

She could just bow, give Erin the lead, but she wants _so_ badly to take Erin to pieces tonight, and it’ll only happen if she can get the other woman to acquiesce.  

 

She cocks an eyebrow, faking a confidence that for once she doesn’t quite feel as she opens her mouth to speak.

 

“We can play that game if you want to babe, but you know I’ll win. So _turn around_.”

 

She watches Erin contemplate every single way this situation could possibly play out in the next four seconds before finally, she bites her lip and turns.

 

Jillian pushes her hips forward again, moaning when Erin grinds backwards into her.

 

“Good girl.”

 

-

 

Jillian takes her time, waits until her fingers slide easily through wetness and into Erin before she moves back to undo her pants.

 

Erin turns upon realising what Jillian is doing and she drops to her knees, bringing her eye level with Jillian’s crotch as she smoothly pushes Jillian’s hands away to undo them herself.

 

She slides the pants slowly down Jillian’s legs before standing up just as slowly, brushing her body flush with Jillian’s the entire way.

 

Erin turns diligently back to face the wall as Jillian moves closer.

 

She leans forward, swiping her fingers lightly between Erin’s thighs before she bends her knees and lines up.

 

Jillian waits, just a second, but she wants Erin to show her that she wants this too, that it’s not just them lost to the frustration and lust and wanting of the last few days.

 

It doesn’t take long, feels like Erin reads the pause in Jillian’s heartbeat, echoed in her own and she leans back, pushes her ass into Jillian’s hips.

 

“Please Jill. _Please_.”

 

She doesn’t waste another second after that.

 

-

 

“Oh my _god_ Jill. How?”

 

“The angle babe, it’s the angle.”

 

“It feels like you’re moving from the inside. _Jesus_.”

 

“Move your knee up, push back. Yes, just like _that_.”

 

**“Oh.”**

 

-

 

It’s so different like this, not being able to watch the expressions flit across each other’s faces.

 

They’ve long since learned to read every last nonverbal cue their bodies speak but this is a good test, makes them stretch those muscles to read the pauses in breaths and gasps between thrusts, and it’s hard but it’s _delicious_ and it just makes Jillian move deeper.

 

-

 

At some point they move, Erin struggling to stay standing, to the little couch on the other side of the room.

 

Jillian leans back, watches with her mouth agape as Erin climbs onto her lap and positions herself over the toy before sinking down on it completely.

 

She wraps her arms around Erin’s waist, pulling her body flush, and Erin comes a few minutes later, with Jillian’s teeth buried in her neck and her hand at her breast.

 

-

 

After, Erin’s still.

 

She’s trying to catch her breath at Jillian’s shoulder and her voice is so quiet that Jillian barely hears it.

 

“Take me home Jill. Take me home.”

 

-

 

They go back to Erin’s apartment, not the firehouse, and once they step through the door everything calms around them and they move like they have all the time in the world.

 

They slow, and they bend, and they twist around each other perfectly, and it’s everything the last couple of weeks haven’t been.

 

There isn’t a lingering trace of the frustration of earlier, no room for anything but patience between them, and when Erin slips her hands under Jillian’s suspenders as she pushes her gently up against the bedroom door, her eyes alight with calm and tenderness and love, Jillian _swoons_.

 

-

 

“Go slow, Jill.”

 

_A nod._

 

“Make me yearn for it.”

 

_A kiss._

 

“Make me forget that there was ever anybody else.”

 

-

  


Jillian peels Erin's dress from her body, savouring every second like she might never get to touch her again.

 

Her mouth closes around Erin's pulse as her hands slide around her waist to unzip the dress and when it finally flutters to the floor between them, Jillian can't actually _breathe_ because Erin just looks **exquisite** and she actually has to bite her lip because she can't believe this is all hers.

 

-

 

“It’s always been you, Er. There was never anyone else.”

 

-

 

They finally fall back together into the soft sheets, and Erin bends backwards into the bed but up to Jillian as she crawls like a panther up Erin's body.

 

They're bare but for the harness around Jillian's waist and she actually considers taking it off, but Erin can read her mind through her body language now and she strokes a line across Jillian's cheek bone.

 

“One last time? I want to go slow, not like before. It feels like we have to close a loop.”

 

Jillian just nods because she can feel it in her lungs too.

 

Everything between them is equal; bends for equilibrium, and this is no different.

 

They started this little game from a place of softness and it feels like they have to end it there too.

 

So Jillian drops her body down Erin's and brings her slowly up with her fingers and her tongue until she’s quaking for a release.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“I want to make you feel _everything_.”

 

-

 

And she does.

 

-

 

She plays Erin’s body like a conductor with a full orchestra behind her, every single motion heavy with meaning.

 

She slides between Erin's legs, and pushes in, and for a second it feels like they're actually connected because Jillian can feel _so_ much.

 

Erin bends off the bed, her hands grasping for purchase on the sheets beneath them.

 

She holds Jillian still for a second, winding her legs around Jillian's waist. It's something she's noticed a few times now and she can't help but ask.

 

“You like this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

_A breath._

 

“I feel so full. If I close my eyes it's you, it's _all_ you.”

 

“Er….”

 

“I know Jill. _I know_.”

 

-

 

Erin's so ready that Jillian could get her off in about two minutes flat if they had been in a rush.

 

But they're not.

 

So she does what Erin asked and _takes her time_.

 

She splays her hands over Erin's ribs and feels the muscles between them flex with every thrust.

 

She pulls out as far as she can go before pushing back in so slowly she can feel the air pop between the vertebrae of Erin’s spine as she arches off the bed.

 

-

 

They don't have to be quiet so they're not.

 

Erin's moans echo around the small space of her bedroom, and the air is littered with their gasps and desperate breathing.

 

The silence moves between them like another lover, passing secrets across their skin when they still and slow and _listen_.

 

Jillian closes her hands around Erin’s wrists, bringing them above her head and she can feel their pulses beat perfectly in time through the delicate lines of blue and purple.

 

Her thrusts are smaller like this, her body draped flush with Erin’s but it means she's _full_ almost all the time, and the weight of Jillian’s hips is creating friction over Erin’s clit, and she starts moving against Jillian’s grip.

 

“Want me to move?”

 

“No. Stay. Hold me down.”

 

-

 

Erin lasts a surprisingly long time before she comes, and Jillian actually wonders if she had held it off on purpose, trying to draw this out.

 

When she does though, it's heavy enough to bring mountains down around them, drag the stars out of the sky so they can pull them apart in their ecstasy.

 

She starts shaking, and then Jillian's own body catches her by surprise and she feels _her_ orgasm building too.

 

They've been pressed so close for so long, and she isn't surprised because the friction hasn't been light, but her attention has been solely focused on bringing Erin there.

 

Erin feels it too.

 

As lost as she is to lust and Jillian, she pulls her hands free, rakes one up Jillian's back making her bend closer to Erin as the other pulls Jillian to Erin's mouth.

 

She sucks one of Jillian's nipples between her teeth and draws her nails out of Jillian's back to pull at her hips.

 

They come together and it's the most Jillian has ever felt without actually being touched.

 

Everything goes **dark** and then the brightest _white_ and they move like they're one body, drawing out every shudder and moan like they were born to do this and this alone.

 

The tides stop, and the moon pauses, and somewhere, a new star is born to witness this because it is nothing short of _beautiful_.

 

Eventually they slow and she collapses on top of Erin, their bodies almost melting together in their heavy, boneless relief.

 

There's a pause between them as they look for breath, and they lose themselves in the heartbeats of the other.

 

Jillian sighs, rolls her shoulder before she speaks.

 

“I never thought we'd get here, you know.  I never thought this would happen. I used to lay awake at night because I couldn't get you out of my head, and I was so mad at myself for wanting something I thought I could never have because the thought of _this_ seemed further away than the stars.”

 

“It would have.”

 

“Would have what?”

 

“Happened.”

 

Erin picks up Jillian's hand and places it over her heart, and Jillian can feel the beat sing beneath her palm.

 

“Can't you feel that Jill? We couldn't not. It would have killed us. I think the universe wanted us to be together too.”

 

Jillian wants to reply, to say something to match the overwhelming significance behind Erin's words because she feels it _too_.

 

Has felt it since the very beginning.

 

But words are _insufficient_ and touches are **not** so she leans down and breathes Erin in, as deep as her lungs will go.

 

It's hours before they come up for air.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're still alive out there?
> 
> <3


End file.
